


Blue Lips

by OtakuLilyRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLilyRose/pseuds/OtakuLilyRose
Summary: -- A Kagehina/Haikyuu zombie apocalypse AU thats starts out pretty normal --The moment Hinata opened his eyes, he knew. The moment he closed them again, he knew. Though he couldn't quite put a finger on it, something was wrong. Despite the curtains welcoming what he thought was the six o'clock sunrise, his room felt too dark, his head felt too hazy, and his heart felt too cold. Before Hinata could turn his attention to the luminescent clock by his bedside, he felt his fingers turn numb and his eyes roll to the back of his head, as he returned to his journey of sleep. This was the day that would forever change his life.-- Featuring the Karasuno volleyball team, with guest appearances from the Nekoma, Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai team. Join me on this wonderful adventure of gore(hopefully very minor), fluff, smut(minor if i can manage the embarrassment), angst and haikyuu randomness. This is my first fic so please be nice, I have no idea how this will turn out, but hopefully a multi-chapter pile of awesomeness! --





	Blue Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, though I don't know how well it will turn out *fingers crossed*. Everything is pretty harmless for now, if there is ever something not so appropriate (violence, sexy thangs) i'll put a warning at the beginning of the chapter to give you a chance to protect yourselves. Also feel free to message me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or anything that make you want to punch the screen.

The moment Hinata opened his eyes, he knew. The moment he closed them again, he knew. Though he couldn't quite put a finger on it, something was wrong. Despite the curtains welcoming what he thought was the six o’clock sunrise, his room felt too dark, his head felt too hazy, and his heart felt too cold. Before Hinata could turn his attention to the luminescent clock by his bedside, he felt his fingers turn numb and his eyes roll to the back of his head, as he returned to his journey of sleep. This was the day that would forever change his life.

After less than an hour, Hinata was awoken by the repetitive sound of an ambulance siren. 

“Hmmph” flicking the covers back, Hinata groaned at the thought of starting a new day. After registering the source of the noise that had rudely awoken him, Hinata clambered to the window of his bedroom and peered outside. Across from his window, parked in the driveway of Mary Anne’s house — old lady Anne, as the neighbourhood liked to call her — was surely enough an ambulance flashing its lights and blearing its siren. Why wouldn't they just turn the siren off? He thought. Its seven o’clock in the morning for crying out loud. Wait…

“SHIT!” Hinata grabbed his school bag and threw it down the stairs, cringing when it missed the carpet and hit the tiles. I have to be at school by seven twenty and it takes me twenty minutes to walk to school, fifteen if I run. Hinata — wrapped up in his thoughts of if it would be possible to do last nights homework while he ran to school — completely missed the first step of his staircase and was sent plummeting, face first into his school bag, that sat waiting for him on the hard tiles.

“Ughhh" the small boy had to spend a few minutes spread at the bottom of the staircase before he attempted to regain his composure. 

“Shouyou dear, what happened” Hinata’s mother spoke wearily after emerging from the kitchen.

“Ah! Nothing, I gotta go mum, gonna be late!” Grabbing his bag, Hinata sprinted out the door, silently cursing his mum for not waking him up after his alarm obviously failed to do so. Hinata slowed to a walk as he passed old lady Anne’s house, watching as the ambulance once parked in the driveway, slowly backed out and continued down the street. Its lights were off, he noted. So nothing too bad could have happened, or they would be speeding back to the hospital. After giving a small nod towards the house — in what he thought was a nod of respect or a “ I hope you’re okay”— Hinata continued his sprint down the pathway.

Passing the through the school gates, with two minutes left, Hinata heard loud, fast paced footsteps coming from behind him. Those footsteps belonged to no other than his arch rival and best friend, Kageyama Tobio.

“Gwahh” Hinata almost fell to the ground from the shock of Kageyama so suddenly speeding past him. After regaining his senses, he took off on a sprint, faster than he had all morning. Trying his best to catch up to his competitor. The race ended with the two boys, spread in front of the gym door, panting and gasping for air.

“Thats another win for me” Kageyama proudly announced, despite the lack of oxygen in his lungs.  
“Nuh uh! I won last time!”   
“Did not Dumbass!”  
“Did too Bakayama!”

“Oi!” The two boys turned their heads towards the now open door. There stood a grumpy Daichi with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

“What have I told you too about bickering in front of the gym? And your late.” Hinata looked down at his watch. Twenty-one minutes past seven, we were one minute late. Both boys stood and gave a synchronised bow.

“We’re sorry!”   
“Its fine. Now get inside and start warming up.”   
“We wouldn't have been late if you weren't yelling, idiot” Hinata mumbled to Kageyama.  
“No, we wouldn't have been late if you weren't such a sore loser.”  
"Whatever.” Both boys sped off to get changed into their practice clothes and start warming up.

“Bring it here.” Hinata’s yell echoed throughout the hall. It only took Kageyama a single glance to his left to see the orange ball of speed making its way to the front of the court. Right here. Right now. The ball left his hands arrived at Hinata's in perfect timing. The ball hit the centre of his palm and,

BAM! The force of the spike gave everyone in the hall shock, surprised at how fast it had all happened. Their quick was something out of this world.

“Hwahh.That felt amazing Kageyama!” The love struck look on Hinata's face made Kageyama blush and turn away. The whistle blew and coach Ukai spoke up.

“All right thats a set everyone, practice over, see you this afternoon.” 

That had been happening to Kageyama quite a lot recently, the blushing I mean. Every time he saw Hinata staring at him or saying how much he loved his tosses. Even catching a glimpse him changing after practice gave him butterflies in his stomach. I must be getting some weird disease, he thought. Maybe I should go to the doctor.

Walking home with Kageyama after practice was something they always did, as was the comfortable silence that went with it. Though today something felt different, a little off. Hinata could see Kageyama staring at him out of the corner of his eye, but every time he turned to look at him, Kageyama would whip his head forward and keep his eyes glued to the ground. It made Hinata feel awkward and uneasy to say the least. As they neared the point in which their paths separated, Hinata turned to say his farewell to Kageyama. But as he opened his mouth to speak, Kageyama beat him to it.

“So, um, are you gonna study for that test we have at the end of the week?” His shy stance took HInata a bit off guard.  
“Uhh, well I kind of forgot about it to be honest.”  
“Oh, well I was thinking maybe if you wanted to we could study together or something like that.” Kageyama mumbled so quietly Hinata thought he hadn't heard right. Him? Kageyama? Study? Well, that was not what he expected to hear.

“Uhh, yeah sure! That sounds like a good idea. What are you doing this afternoon? Wanna walk to my house?” Kageyama looked shocked at Hinata's eagerness. He had never even been to Hinata's house before, they didn't really do friend stuff like that, heck they didn't even sit together at lunch. HInata sat with his own friends and Kageyama sat alone, that was just the way he liked it.

“Yeah, I’m not busy. Are sure thats ok with your family or whatever?”  
“Of course, my parents don't get home till late tonight anyway and Natsus' at a friends house.”  
“Oh ok. Thanks.”   
“No problemo Bakayama. Lets go.” Hinata couldn't help but let a small smile play at his lips while they walked back to his house. Though, he was pulled out of his thoughts when his house came into view and red and blue flashing lights reflected off of his bedroom window. Across from Hinata’s house, parked in old Mary Annes driveway were two police cars. The sight of yellow tape draped across every entry of the house made Hinata’s stomach twist and turn. Something isn't right.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... DUN DUN DUN......(sorry it was so short and uneventful).


End file.
